


like the ink under your skin

by endlessnighttimesky



Series: broken pieces [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bruises, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnighttimesky/pseuds/endlessnighttimesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look like you just stepped out of Fight Club.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	like the ink under your skin

**Author's Note:**

> A totally unplanned ficlet because bruises are gorgeous and I wanted fluff. Sue me.

Frank wakes up feeling like death warmed over, and looking even worse.

“Holy shit,” Gerard says when he walks into the bathroom, hooking his chin over Frank’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist as Frank pokes at his eye, hissing and cursing. “You look like you just stepped out of Fight Club.”

“Sure as hell feel like it, too,” Frank says, nudging at a smaller bruise on his jaw, a reddish purple just to the right of his mouth. “Sore fuckin’ everywhere. Might as well be back in high school, what with all the fucking bruises.”

“Everywhere, huh?” Gerard says, grinning at Frank in the mirror before he ducks his head, pressing his lips to a faded bruise on his neck, left there by himself, most likely.

Frank sniggers and leans back into Gerard’s touch, resting his head on his shoulder and stroking his hands where they press into his stomach, just between the swallows.

“I think you look beautiful,” Gerard says, voice low and soothing against Frank’s skin, making him forget about the pain.

Frank hums happily, turning in Gerard’s grip so they can kiss properly, Frank’s arms wrapped around Gerard’s neck and Gerard’s fingers digging into the soft flesh at the small of his back, tracing the lines of ink that he knows by heart now.

Frank winces slightly when he jumps up on the counter, but it’s worth it, because it’s easier to kiss this way, when he doesn’t have to stand on his toes (which hurt too – Converse at a hardcore show isn’t really something he recommends). Either way, the pain soon settles again, when Gerard’s crowds between his legs, hands splayed on Frank’s thighs, fingertips brushing the skin just under his t-shirt.

“Come back to bed,” Gerard whispers, stroking up and down Frank’s sides, thumbs catching in the ridges of his ribs. “Sleep the soreness off.”

“Mm,” Frank mumbles, already sounding sleepy. He nuzzles into Gerard’s neck. “Promise you won’t make me even more sore?”

Gerard grins into Frank’s hair, rubbing his nose over his head. “Promise. It’s like, seven-thirty on a Saturday, anyway. We shouldn’t even be awake.”

“Yeah, okay,” Frank agrees, sliding off the counter and grabbing Gerard’s hand, pulling him along into the bedroom. He curls up against Gerard’s side as soon as they lie down, arm thrown across his chest and face buried in his neck, pressing kisses to the warm skin.

“I love you,” he tells one of the love bites he left there yesterday, mouth hovering just above the patch of rosy skin.

Gerard eyes are already closed, but he smiles, kissing the top of Frank’s head. “I love you too, Frankie.”


End file.
